Conventional computer systems typically launch a number of applications during startup. For example, FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional computer system 10. The computer system 10 includes a conventional operating system (OS) 12 having a conventional startup sequence 13, and conventional applications 14, 16, 18, and 20. The startup sequence 13 thus controls the applications which are launched upon startup of the OS 12. The applications 14, 16, and 18 are launched during the startup sequence 13 of the OS 12 of the computer system 10. Consequently, applications 14, 16, and 18 are termed startup applications 14, 16, and 18. The startup applications 14, 16, and 18 may place themselves in the startup sequence 13 during installation or may be placed there by the user. Note that the number of applications shown is for exemplary purposes only. There are generally a larger number of startup and other applications 14, 16, 18, and 20. Because they are startup applications, each time that the conventional OS 12 starts up, the startup applications 14, 16, and 18 launch. These startup applications 14, 16, and 18 remain in the startup sequence 13 unless the user manually removes the startup applications 14, 16, and 18 from the startup sequence 13.
Although many startup applications 14, 16, and 18 are launched, many of the startup applications are extraneous for one reason or another. Some startup applications 14, 16, and 18 may be seldom (or never) used by the user. Such applications may have corresponding icons that are seldom selected by the user or may be killed by the user. Other startup applications 14, 16, and 18 may crash regularly. Other startup applications 14, 16, and 18, such as spyware, may exhibit unintended or undesired behavior. Other startup applications may require hardware not existing on the conventional computer system 10. Furthermore, as more applications are placed in the startup sequence 13 (automatically or by express request by the user) the time required to perform the startup sequence 13 increases. Thus, performance of the conventional computer system 10 degrades. This decrease in the level of performance occurs even though at least some, and potentially many, of the startup applications 14, 16, and 18 are seldom used and/or undesirable for other reasons. It may, therefore, be desirable for the user to remove one or more of the startup applications 14, 16, and 18 from the startup sequence 13 of the OS 12.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart depicting a conventional method 30 for removing extraneous startup applications from the startup sequence 13. The startup sequence 13 launches all startup applications 14, 16, and 18, via step 32. Step 32 occurs each time the conventional computer system 10 starts up or is rebooted. In other words, step 32 essentially executes the startup sequence, which launches applications upon the OS startup. During operation of the conventional computer system 10, the user determines whether one or more of the startup applications 14, 16, and 18 is extraneous, via step 34. Thus, in step 34 the user tracks the startup applications 14, 16, and 18 and determines which, if any, of the startup applications 14, 16, and 18 the user desires to eliminate from the startup sequence 13 for any reason. For example, step 34 might include the user determining which, if any, applications are seldom or never used. The user also determines how to remove the startup applications from the startup sequence, via step 36. For example, step 36 might include determining the location of the system registry (not shown) to access the startup sequence 13 and determining which data to remove from the startup sequence 13. The user then manually removes the extraneous startup applications 14, 16, and/or 18 from the startup sequence, via step 38.
Although the method 30 functions, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that the user may not have the technical skill to determine in step 34 which startup applications 14, 16, and 18 are extraneous. The user may also not be capable of determining the location of the startup sequence 13 in order to remove the startup applications from the startup sequence 13. Furthermore, even if the user can locate and access the startup sequence 13, the use may not have sufficient knowledge to remove the startup application(s) 14, 16, and 18 from the startup sequence. Thus, the conventional computer system 10 continues to have a degradation in performance during startup.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for automatically removing extraneous startup applications from the startup sequence. The present invention addresses such a need.